


Through Blood and Flames

by Firstone33



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Blame the Crests for the Magic Cock, Blood and Violence, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drama & Romance, Edelgard wants a Child and believe Byleth the best person to give her that, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Friends to Enemies, Futanari, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Nudity, One Shot, Smut, Snippets, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Byleth comes face to face with a decision on whose side to choose five years later the choice she makes cause a impact that changes history forever.Chapter 6 Is Explicit other chapters may become such later one will have Futa in it those damn crests!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random, I know Byleth is more or less calm and such but i wanted to portray her this way. now i do not know what went on in Three Houses hence this being Au i only know that Byleth is The Child Of Rhea's Mother making Byleth Rhea's Relative like a Sister/Brother or something like that not really sure the spoilers did not really give me any actual details on that....oh well
> 
> UPDATE: I decided to make this a few chapters long so now it's a Short story

Date: Unknown  
Location: Fodlan

* Apex Of The World - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Ost*

Byleth watched as The Three Houses Of Fodlan Fought each other, She did not what to do on one hand she wanted to be by Edelard's side yet on the other with her two Friends and Students Dimitri and Claude yet they are so determined to kill each other all because it was preordained all because it was meant to be, Byleth closed her hands into fists her nails digging deep into her palms drawing blood.

" Lady Byleth a choice must be made whose side will you choose?".

Byleth looks at Archbishop Rhea." And What! Join one side and kill the rest!". This caught The Archbishop off guard, Byleth was angry that the Bishop could look at all her students had done be nothing more than just minor inconvience." no child...you have the power to stop this but i fear that even you can stop this hence why you must choose who lives and who dies". Byleth bit her lip, she had three choices Join Edelgard whose rule was indeed filled with Bloodshed but must be done to bring peace, Join Claude who only wants all to live in harmony and There was Dimitri who was so blinded by Vengeance by the fact that Edelgard was the Flame Emperor that he sought nothing but her head, Byleth then made a decision." No One Dies! not while i have breath in my body!". Byleth charged towards the frontline She unsheathes The Sword of the creator.

* Song 16(Yet Named but go listen to it on Youtube) - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Ost

with great skill she blocks all three weapons of her former friends and Students." Te...teacher...". Byleth gritted her teeth." Stop this! what will fighting each other bring!? nothing but more death and despair!". Byleth looked into their eyes one by one then stopped at Edelgard's Byleth closed her eyes." Edelgard...i understand that sometimes blood must be spilled to ensure a future of peace that sacrifices must be made! but this! this is not how it should be done! all three of you are my treasured Friends and Students The Black Eagles, The Blue Lions And The Golden Deer all of you are my Family...". Tears stung her eyes, Byleth did not care anymore to long had she been emotionless too long had she been cold.

" Haven't we lost enough!....I know all your pain...I lost my father...i lost a mother that i did not even know...i can't even remember her face...but Edelgard is this what your father wants! is this what all three of you's family wants!".

" Queen Edelgard! Unknown Enemy is heading this way!".

" It's Thalas...if he sees this he will use it to his advantage he will destroy everything! Everything we fought so hard to protect! to Save to....To die For!".

Edelgard was the first to step back then Claude but Dimitri remained his weapon now trained on Edelgard." How can i forgive her...how can i forgive all she has done!". Dimitri started shaking, Byleth steps in front of him and rests her hand on his spear's blade and brings it to her chest." I did...i did...cause her vision of the future is the same as all of ours....sometimes we must forget our past to forgive those who done us wrong...to move on and look in front of us...Please will you help me save this world". Dmitri cried and lowered his Spear."...Ye-Yes!...I will...". Byleth smiled She sees Lady Rhea walk up." You made a wise choice child...I too have made choices i regret mistakes i wish i could change...you bearing this burden being one of them though i failed to bring my dear mother back i see her in you Dear Byleth i see her passion her strength her Determination her resolve we shall pave a new era together". Rhea then was enveloped by Light and now stood before them in her Dragonic form.' Let us Reign down death upon those who threaten our future!'. all cheered, Byleth stood there as the now all four armies charged towards Thalas and his army leaving her and her three friends.

" Man now that is one heck of a speech teach..".

" Indeed...Edelgard...can you ever forgive me..".

" Idiot of course...Byleth...I..".

Edelgard was caught off guard as Byleth kissed her then pulled away." I wanted to do that for a long time now...My queen...". Edelgard smiled tears spilling forth." I am no queen and please call me Edelgard...". Byleth Smiled wiping her tears away, She steps back and picks up Sword of the Creator and raises it." Let us Carve out a future where all can live in peace in harmony.....even if we die this day...even if i am no longer amongst you i will be content that i knew you all...". Edelgard raised her Axe pressing it against the sword, Next was Claude with his Bow then Dimitri with his Spear." it was wonderful fighting, laughing and crying by your side...Teacher..". Byleth turns and gives a cry as she charged to the frontlines her three friends following behind as they charged towards what may be their last time on this earth.

* Unknown time later*

' The war that decided the fate of Fodlan ended who won was unknown for a magical explosion had been caused when the Crests were unleashed causing massive destruction but when the dust settled the three houses and The Seiros Church stood alive and victorious, Lady Byleth stood The Sword of the Creator in Thalas' Chest before he fell dead as Byleth cut off his head, many died but many survived until Byleth herself collapsed'

' Her fate remains unknown some say she died but some say they have seen a woman matching her description at the academy continuing to teach and married to Edelgard Von Hresvelg the Queen Of Adrestia, Dimitri and mercedes married and are expecting their first child, claude and Marianne married and also expect their first child, As For The Church Of Serios Archbishop Rhea stepped down from her position and Seteth became Archbishop while Rhea decided to open an Orphanage for children orphaned by the wars'.

' Byleth remains teaching Edelgard von Hresvelg continues to rule bringing a just and peaceful future to all of Fodlan, The Three Houses soon became infamous and written down in history as Legends but one Legend that even historians would never forget is the Heroics of Byleth the hero of The Fodlan wars a Story that would be told for generations to come'.

' But Their Story had yet to be told'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is faced with a decision: Join Rhea and the Church or Protect Edelgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the part in Three Houses where you can choose The alternate route during Black Eagles you have to choose Protect Edelgard to get it.
> 
> also i know how long first part of three houses is, it's 12 months so it's a year meaning that though part two is five years later it is also closer to six years later anyways this is gonna go back and forth pre-time skip and post-time skip.

Date: 1180  
Location: Tomb

Byleth and Edelgard stood face to face weapons in hand, Byleth gripped Creator Sword in both hands while Edelgard gripped her Axe." Why Edelgard...why...". Almost a year she taught the Adestrian Princess and her Team and now here the two were on different sides of the field, on different sides of battle." Cause it is what must be done Teacher...I am sorry but i must". Byleth was conflicted between her feelings for her student and in stopping her, Byleth and Edelgard had fallen in love and for the past year have had spent happy times together.

no one at the academy looked down on them not even Hubert though he was little reluctant in having their relationship out in open, the two confessed after Byleth lost her father feeling broken and lost without her father and Edelgard had been the one to comfort her and one thing led to another." Teacher you can still join me...you can still be at my side but if you wish to not be involved i will not stand in your way". Byleth gritted her teeth when the two heard footsteps.

" She is a threat to Fodlan child the choice is simple: Kill her".

Byleth looked at her in shock so did Edelgard though Edelgard did not seem all that surprised." of course the choice is yours Child but make the right one". Byleth looks back and forth between Edelgard and Rhea, She lowered her sword and closed her eyes, on one hand Edelgard clearly had a reason for opposing the church yet the church of seiros was all Byleth had known, but Edelgard....then She heard Sothis.' I think you know the answer do not choose Rhea i will explain later, who was there when you lost your father who was there all the times you smiled and laughed, the choice is pretty obvious'. Byleth looks at Rhea then again Edelgard who looked ready to fight both and Byleth made her decision and gets in front of Edelgard defensively." Byleth...I...". She stopped as Byleth looked at her a smile on her face." i am not going anywhere".

" So you choose her over me...you are just another failure!".

* Roar Of Dominion - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Ost*

Light enveloped the Archbishop and before them stood the Immaculate One.' For your insolence! i will rip out that which is mine! take back what is mine!'. The dragon flapped her wings.' First i will show you the sins of your ways!'. Hubert then appear from nowhere, Byleth raised her sword at Rhea but Hubert stopped her." No time we must leave quickly". Rhea roared and blasts where they had stood but Hubert had used his magic to teleport them out of the way, Edelgard gripped her axe." This...This is why i fight the church...". Byleth looks towards the rampaging Dragon, did mortal lives even matter did anyone matter did the church even know the truth?." I know you have questions Professor but now is not the time we must escape". Byleth nodded and followed the mage with Edelgard.

* Later*

" Byleth i am sorry....you can still back out".

Byleth and Edelgard stood alone in their former classroom, Byleth ran a hand over her desk slowly then placed a hand on the board." though i know not the truth...i know that it was your allies Thales and his group that killed my father something i know you were not involved". Byleth turns to her." But back there i made my choice and i am sticking to it, i doubt Dimitri and Claude will see it that way but i hope they will see the truth of the Church". Edelgard was not looking at her, she was looking at the ground." I never told anyone this but....My siblings did not just die from illness...they were experimented on..the crest..each of them were used to revived Seiros' mother.....and my siblings paid the price!". Edelgard felt tears sting her eyes.

" I was the only survivor....this color of hair is not my original but i can't even remember....you bear the Crest of Flames...this is all my fault...".

Byleth walks up and tilts Edelgard's face up by chin to look at her." None of this is your fault....No matter what i will stand at your side not as your teacher but your friend...your family...your heart". then they kissed, Byleth pulls away and wipes the tears from Edelgard's eyes." now enough crying the future Queen of Adestria needs to be strong for her country". Edelgard laughed wiping the tears away and smiled.' Thank you Byleth, Let us prepare we have a long journey ahead of us".

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Note...Leave Me alone! this is how i write! this is me i don't care if it's bad or not, let me do stuff my way i appreciate the respect and honest opinions but please no more on my writing i to be honest have had enough of being told how bad my writing is and that i need to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finds A Familiar member of the Blue Lions in the Tower and she comes to question her decisions but a certain memory from five years previous keeps her determined of her path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters making this a five chapter deal it's a short story so chapters will be short too.

Date: 1185  
Location: Tower

Byleth made her way up to the outlook of the tower, She reached the top and as she walked into it she saw him sitting in the shadow of the tower his Silver Spear leaning against his right his head bowed as if sleeping Byleth walks up and offers a hand he looks up as he moves it away." i should have known...that you would be after me too, that you would hunt me down too". Byleth lowered her hand, Dimitri stood Byleth looks at him Dimitri walks to the opening." Five years....Everyone thought you dead and yet rumors you returned from the dead and here you are". Byleth did not speak as Dimitri continued." I Heard you joined her...I guess that makes us enemies". Byleth suddenly blocks a Spear strike and another Strike, Byleth twists Creator Sword blocking each strike." Dimitri Stop!". Dimitri did not listen he kept up his attacks Byleth dodges a stab she grabs the shaft of spear ripping it out of his hand Dimitri unsheathes his sword but Byleth throws the Spear Javelin style grazing his cheek and it stuck into the wall Byleth then trips Dimitri and points her sword at him.

" Yes I Joined Edelgard but doesn't mean i don't regret where our paths led us, Dimitri she is not the enemy please help us".

Dimitri stood and walks over to his spear pulling it out." As Long as She is Queen as long as she continues this i will not help not until she is dead by my hand". Byleth could only watch as he walked away, Byleth made a fist she looks outside wondering how it came to this how it all fell apart Byleth just stood there wondering if she ever made the right choice in choosing to side with Edelgard in choosing to protect her instead of killing her, would it be different if she had killed Edelgard there and then to eliminate the threat of the Flame Emperor or would this still happen.

" no....i made my choice.....".

But one thing Byleth would never forget was what happened five years ago Byleth looks towards the Officer's Academy truly a day she would never forget.

* Five years ago*

Edelgard had not seen their teacher since Sir Jeralt's death, She feared that Professor Byleth left or may have even killed herself." Dorothea have you seen the professor?". Dorothea shook her head, Edelgard looked to the rest of her fellow students all shook their heads, Fear began to grip Edelgard's Heart she left the classroom and made her way towards the rooms and came to Byleth's dorm and knocked." Professor?". She heard sobbing Edelgard grasps the handle finding the door unlocked and enters." Teacher?". She saw Byleth quickly wipe her eyes." Oh Miss Hresvelg is there something you need?". Edelgard walks over and sits down after closing the door.

" Yes....are you okay?".

" Yes i am fine why do you ask?".

Edelgard was not fooled." Teacher we have not seen you in a couple days....we are worried even the normally calm emotionless Hubert is worried". Byleth did not look at her facing the floor, Edelgard saw her shaking and heard her give a brief sob." It...it should have been me!". Byleth fell to her knees face in hands crying." It's my fault...i....i could have saved him....yet...". Edelgard wanted to cry she knew the death of Jeralt pained Byleth but this was much worse, She gets up and on her knees embraces her teacher letting her cry." It should have been me....it should...". Edelgard pulls her back and cups her face." Teacher....it is not your fault...sometimes we lose the people we love....i lost my siblings...but it can also have you gain something..". Byleth looked into Edelgard's Violet eyes.

" Teacher...I...this is hard to say but i love you...since the day we met in the forest and village....since the day you saved me".

Byleth suddenly kisses her Edelgard's eyes went wide then Byleth pulled away and lays her forehead against Edelgard's chest." I do too.....when you become Queen i swear i will be at your side forever until the day we die..". Edelgard smiled and they kissed again." I would love that...". Byleth pulled away wiping her tears and stood helping edelgard up." I suppose we should start class don't want to keep them waiting". Edelgard nodded and the two left Byleth's room and headed to the class hand in hand.

* Present*

Byleth closed her eyes then opens them and looks to the horizon." One day...I promise". Byleth turns and leaves the Tower though she knew that Siding with Edelgard will have many hardships in the journey for peace she would hold her head up high and stand at the Queen's side until the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth returns to the tower after getting a mysterious letter with a familiar house sigil and is greeted by an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter also decided to end this on chapter seven.

Date: 1185  
Location: Garreg Mach Monastery

the letter's writing was familiar also the sigil was as well, Byleth knew one person who used that sigil so she returned to the tower she walked up the stairs one of her hopes was that this person would join her and Edelgard against the church however Byleth doubted that though this person would more or less be inclined to actually consider an alliance then anything else.

Byleth arrived to the top and what she saw kind of shocked her." Hey teach...though can't really call you that anymore huh". Byleth sighed but smiled." you know i thought maybe we all would be here together but you just up and vanished after heading into the monastery itself Edelgard from what i heard just kept looking and looking for five years and now suddenly here you are as if nothing happened". Claude turns to her, Byleth looked at him then outside." It's complicated....and i honestly don't understand myself". Claude chuckled.

" Claude....".

" No....i know what you are going to ask..as much as i would love to help you know i can't...Edelgard's ways...well they are just not right".

Byleth should not have been upset yet she was." I see...at least consider it". Claude hummed and looks to the sky, Byleth felt hopeless." Maybe i will but why don't you join me". Byleth shook her head, she couldn't not after all she had gone through not after..." I can't...i made an oath to Edelgard i cannot break that promise to her". Claude gave a sad smile." then i guess we are enemies....next time we meet one of us will not walk away..". Claude walks past her Byleth just stood there." for what it is worth...i treasure our time in the academy". and he was gone walking down the stairs.

Byleth gritted her teeth, first Dimitri now Claude what the hell happened those five years she was gone she asked Edelgard and even she had no idea being focused on finding her and her conquest to bring down the church of Seiros where was the friends that laughed and cried where were the students that had each other's backs one particular memory came to her then it was before her father died before any of this it was at the dance five years ago.

* Five years ago*

it was the annual dance held by the church, all the students of each house were attending." you think Teacher will come?". it was Edelgard who asked, Dimitri hummed in response Claude smirked." i think she will now when i am not sure i bet she will arrive late". Claude was given a full blown glare by Edelgard he put up his hands in mock surrender Edelgard sighed." if she is late she is late, she likely has no time for things like this". little did they know Edelgard was the one who asked the teacher to come to the dance, Edelgard blushed hoping no one saw luckily no one did even if she did not get to dance with their teacher her being here would be enough.

it was not long before the Dance began Edelgard had her partner, Dimitri had his only Claude was the one who did not dance Claude however did not mind then he looks to his left and saw the teacher standing there, Byleth had arrived late having to tend to matters She looks and is spotted by Claude who walks up to her and grabs her hand Byleth's eyes went wide he winks at her." Come on how bout a dance teach". Byleth sputtered but it was too late and Byleth stumbled as she danced Claude laughed." well seems there is something Teach doesn't know". Byleth blushed in embarrassment.

" I never had time being a mercenary and all besides i shouldn't talk Claude von Riegan flirting with every girl in class".

Claude blanched then chuckled nervously." Well um....". Byleth laughed, She patted his shoulder." It's fine and yes i do not know how to dance but right now no time to learn". the two stopped dancing, Edelgard and Dimitri walked over." You are late Professor". Byleth nods at Edelgard who blushed at her smile." Forgive me my student i had other matters to attend to". Dimitri smirked guessing at what those other matters were." Let me guess grading us?". Byleth sighed, of the students she teached Dimitri was the proud one she thought it would be Edelgard being that she was the future queen of Adestria." Yes and again you three have done good so has the rest". 

" Professor may i ask something?".

" Yes Miss Hresvelg".

" That i could teach you how to dance someday when i am queen".

" I would like that".

" Edelgard and Teacher sitting in a Tree...OW!".

" I do not have a crush on the teacher!".

Edelgard began yelling at Claude Dimitri chuckled Byleth sighed but smiled watching her precious students but more focused on Edelgard, her feelings for her student had to be wrong yet she could not deny feeling warm everytime Edelgard was near her everytime the princess smiled, Byleth smiled thinking of a bright future Edelgard would bring when she becomes Queen.

* Present*

Byleth found Edelgard leaning over maps and scrolls scattered over the war table." Edelgard you should rest you've been planning for hours". Edelgard looks up at her the Queen's hair was disheveled her eyes sagging from sleepless nights Byleth regretted her words." You've been having them again haven't you". Edelgard grunted." I am fine thank you for your concern". Byleth walks up and hugs her, Edelgard sagged into her arms closing her eyes listening to Byleth's heart beating." No i am not fine to be truthful....will...will you stay with me...tonight..". Byleth pulls back cupping Edelgard's face." Of course....". they kissed which became heated and the two stumbled falling onto the bed Byleth hovered over Edelgard." Byleth....". Byleth kissed her." Let me take those bad dreams away and replace them with better memories". 

the night went on with Both showing how much each other loved one another and from that day Edelgard no longer had those horrible nightmares for Byleth would always be there to cut them down for Byleth was there to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes In This Byleth taught all three houses at the Academy cause i can! Yeah I made Claude a dork and flirt lol and the more rational one in some ways.
> 
> Edelgard must have nightmares i mean her siblings were basically tortured and experimented on by Rhea and the Church and then she was basically held hostage by the Duke until Thales who apparently is her uncle! though i do not think she knows he is related to her mother.
> 
> i reference chapter where Edelgard will teach Byleth to dance that will either be next chapter or last one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Byleth's wedding is coming up and Byleth comes to the queen who asks for a dance which Byleth reveals a secret she told the queen long ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to end this at five chapters, i am gonna do an Au wher there is no dragons and such, inspired by a fanart i saw on Deviantart

Date: 1185  
Location: Garreg Mach Monastery, Ball room

The Wedding of Edelgard and Byleth drew near and all their friends were attending, Byleth lost her power of the Progenitor God but She kept the Creator Sword as a Memento though she no longer used it She still fought but now she mainly used a Silver Sword at moment though she stood there in a dress nervous and embarrassed beyond belief Edelgard had asked her for a dance clearly the Queen had forgotten what Byleth had told her Five years previous." You look beautiful". Byleth looks up from her glass, Edelgard stood there in a beautiful red dress that hugged her just the right places.

" S-so do you...um...".

The two went onto the dance floor." I...I-I don't know how to d-dance...". Edelgard chuckled looking at her future wife's eyes." oh i know i will teach you can't have you tripping over yourself". Byleth gasps who knew Edelgard had such humor, it seems she taught her former student now Queen well." Well...um...". Edelgard smiled and gets them both into a Dancing stance Byleth blushed as they began to sway back and forth across the floor Edelgard leading them, Edelgard takes one of Byleth's hands and puts it around her waist while she takes the other into her own hand and the two continue to dance, Byleth smiled so did Edelgard.

the two continued to Dance Byleth was nothing if not a quick learner, her time as a Mercenary gave her sharp senses her time as Edelgard's ally as well Byleth then spins Edelgard and then tips her Edelgard blushed." If one thing i can say is that i am a quick learner Edelgard". Edelgard was brought up still blushing, the two still dance but more slow and romantic Edelgard rested her head against Byleth's Shoulder." I will have to remember that....thank you...for being here". Byleth hummed, she kisses the crown of Edelgard's head." Of course...i promised i would...i will always be here My Queen". Edelgard closed her eyes listening to Byleth's heart as it beats the sound soothing her as they continued to dance alone in the room just the two of them.

the day of the wedding came quick, Byleth waited at the altar as Edelgard came down the aisle Dimitri walking her down He had asked and agreed to do so since the two were step siblings and that Edelgard was the only member of the Adestrian Royal Family left Byleth had no one left but she did not mind for she had gained a new family, Seteth was the officiant to wed them, Edelgard soon came and stood facing Byleth as Seteth began to speak and the two said their vows and pronounced officially married and to kiss.

Byleth and Edelgard kissed then pulled apart it was not long before the after party began and they danced their friends joined in the dance while others watched, Byleth felt happy despite all the losses despite the pain despite all that has happened she would do it over again, though Those who slither in the dark still roam she knew that with Edelgard and their friends The blue lions and the golden deer that they will triumph Byleth looks at Edelgard who looked at her smiling and the two kissed once more oblivious to those around them.

* Later*

Byleth walked amongst the graves of the fallen in the cemetery in the Monastery She stopped before one she gets on her knees and sets down a set of flowers on the grave." Hello Father....i know that i have not visited your grave....lot has happened in five years since you died...i am married now to Edelgard...I miss you...". Byleth controlled herself she held back the tears." Though we accomplished much there is still much to do...those who slither in the dark...the ones who took your life still remain but my justice and Edelgard's justice will be swift i promise you father....thank you for everything...love you dad...". Byleth stands up and takes one last look at the grave of her father then walks away a burden lifted from her shoulders her head held high.

" It will not be long now before we strike, Solon is the spell ready?".

" Yes Master".

there was a commotion suddenly outside, Thales and Solon step outside and find their men being slaughtered by Adestrian Knights, Faerghus Knights and Leicester Alliance Knights even the Former Knights Of Seiros but one figure stood before them her Sword of the Creator dripping blood." You!". Byleth did not move she raises the sword, she had discovered that she did not lose her power the sword glows." My Father sends his regards Lord Arondul so does Queen Edelgard your niece". Solon begins casting dark magic only for a Silver spear to pierce his heart shock on his face as Dimitri grins." Sorry but no more from you!". Byleth rushes over and Decapitates him, Thales stumbles back as he begins to cast a spell but both hands were cut off he screamed in pain and looked into the eyes of his own Niece." Edelgard....you...you wouldn't kill your own uncle...would you...".

" Once i would see you as such but....after what you and Duke Aegir did is unforgivable in my eyes you are to be Judged but i won't kill you".

Byleth walks up gripping Sword of the Creator in both hands she raises it over her head." Fools! killing me will not stop the inevitable! all will fall! it is only a matter of time! just like your precious father". Byleth closed her eyes to control her anger." I Byleth former knight of Seiros Former Mercenary and Daughter of Sir Jeralt Reus Eisner condemn you to death!". Thales screamed in fear and rage but it became nothing as She lopped off his head blood sprayed from his headless corpse as his head rolled to a stop on the ground, Byleth stood there before collapsing onto her knees and cried.

Edelgard kneels before her and hugs her." It's over love...Sir Jeralt can rest in peace now...". Byleth pulled away." I promised i would not cry...Edelgard...thank you...yes it is over...Father you can be at peace now...". the two remained in each other's arms, it was over the future they fought for would now be reality a reality that they would see together.

End Theme: Unbecoming Orchestral Instrumental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything! i did it this way cause i wanted to so i do not want to hear any bitching or complaining. here is the end of this short story and yes that Creep Solon got it in the end first stabbed in heart and then decapitated, yes Thales is actually Edelgard's Uncle his Sister is Patricia who is Edelgard's mother making Ionius IX Thales brother in law but so is Lambert when She marries him.
> 
> No Her and Dimitri's father do not have kids Edelgard and Dimitri are step siblings. go to youtube and listen to Starset Unbecoming Orchestral Instrumetal it is awesome and it has that dark vibe to it but also that vibe that it could be from Fire Emblem series.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to change things so this will be longer than five chapters note though this chapter and the next ones will not be connected to the five previous ones
> 
> warning Lesbian Sex, not very good i apologize but i plan on doing another chapter of such but with Byleth gaining a certain anatomy a certain Male anatomy let's just say that Edelgard wants a child and some magic stuff happens and Byleth gains this certain male part or parts i should say

Date: 1180  
Location: Garreg Mach Monastery

* Roar Of Dominion - Fire Emblem: The Three Houses Ost*

Byleth stood there wondering if she made the right decision to join Edelgard in her crusade against Rhea and the church, of course this meant she was also fighting against her own allies being Dimitri and Claude and their houses, She shook her head no she had chosen to side with Edelgard She may have lost her father to Those who slither in the dark but she in some ways lost him to Rhea and the Church, Byleth had almost killed Solon but the Dark mage managed to escape She growled and then she heard a roar she looks up and sees Rhea fly overhead towards them.

" Professor it seems it is time".

Byleth nods at Hubert and she rushes forward unsheathing Sword of the Creator cutting down anyone who stood in her way as she made her way to where Edelgard was where Rhea was heading towards Byleth blocks a strike from a knight of seiros the knights that followed her clearly did not know the truth either that or knew and cared not as long as they would die for their false goddess that was rhea, Byleth changed it into a whip like sword easily striking down multiple Byleth finally made her way to Edelgard who was surrounded by Seiros knights." Edelgard!". Edelgard distracted was knocked down but Byleth got in front of her blocking a strike and cutting down the knight." You okay?". Edelgard nodded and stood gripping her axe it was then Rhea landed before them and changed back into her human form.

" You can still join me Child become what you are meant to be".

Byleth lifts Sword of the Creator at Rhea." and become your blind servant! what will you do when your church learns the truth that human lives have no meaning!". Rhea gives her a wide eyed look of rage." It was Fools Like your Precious Princess who took my Mother! if you will not join me then i will take back what is rightfully mine!". Rhea changed into her dragon form when strange beasts tackled her, Byleth looks behind her and saw Thales with members of his organization and Byleth was suddenly hit by some kind of spell and flew across the bridge and next thing she knew she was falling the last thing she saw was Edelgard screaming her name as She fell into the abyss.

Edelgard saw her disappear She was gone, Edelgard fell to her knees tears began to spill forth." no...no no no no no!!". rage overtook her and she picks up her Axe and with a roar of anger charge Thales who simply knocked her down with a spell." Foolish Girl....did you really think i would continue to aid you, our alliance is over child or should i say My Niece". Edelgard looked at him in shock." Oh you did not know how wonderful then you should know it was i who caused the incident with Duke Aegir we were cohorts in it also it was us those who slither in the dark who took your precious siblings away". Thales laughed he turns and him and the rest vanished teleporting away.

Edelgard just stood there as her classmates from the Black eagles ran up." Edelgard...wait where is the professor...". Edelgard began to shake tears streaming down face." She-she....". Edelgard just collapsed into a sobbing heap and screamed to the heavens, the black eagles looked down in grief, Hubert walks up to his leader and princess." Majesty....come we must leave....Professor wouldn't want us to grieve..we will find her i promise but we must make retreat". Edelgard did not answer as she stood and walked away Dorothea walking with her comforting her.

* Five years Later*

"no....NO!",

Edelgard shot up in her bed eyes wide open, she was breathing heavily she wildly looked around and sighed in relief as she landed her gaze on Byleth's sleeping form, Edelgard choked out a sob Byleth then woke." Edelgard?". Edelgard rams her lips into hers in a Passionate Kiss Byleth kissed back the sheets falling from their naked forms Edelgard then leaned into Byleth's chest crying." shhh it's alright...i am here i am alive...". Edelgard pulled away, looking at her love's eyes." Forgive me...". Byleth smiled.

" there is nothing to apologize for....it is i who should...i made you all worried, you all thought me dead...but i am here now and never leaving your side ever again i promise".

" that is all i ever wanted....you being here and now....me being able to touch you to feel you it is all that matters right now..".

The two remained in each other's arms for awhile, Edelgard had her ear pressed against Byleth's chest just slightly above her left breast listening to the woman's heart beating, a sound she found soothing then Edelgard pulls away and the two kissed once again." ...Byleth....". Byleth lays her back hovering over her and began to kiss all over Edelgard's naked form moving down as she did She brought one hand to palm and fondle a breast while sucking a nipple Edelgard moaned arching slightly into Byleth, Byleth kissed down to her stomach then came to her pussy and Edelgard arched as Byleth began sucking her clit.

Byleth continued to fondle her breasts as well as rolling a nipple as she sucked Edelgard's clit, then Edelgard nearly screamed as Byleth began thrusting her fingers into her pussy, Edelgard grasps her lover's hair thrusting her hips in sync with Byleth's fingers Edelgard then came with a scream throwing her head back, Byleth crawls up and kisses her queen, Edelgard could taste herself on Byleth's lips and tongue as the two kissed Edelgard then grabs Byleth and pins her on her back and begins to finger the former teacher with said woman doing the same the two kissed then sat up.

their fingers rapidly and deeply thrusting in and out of each other hitting that spot inside them then Byleth and Edelgard got into a 69 position and began to suck each other's clits and finger each other's cunts, both moaning as they fucked each other eventually the two came but Byleth and Edelgard were far from over, the two began to rub their clits together moaning as they vigorously did, Byleth brought a hand to edelgard's breast said queen did the same to byleth as they scissored each other faster and both came with a scream Byleth fell onto her back Edelgard fell on top of her both breathing hard sweat matted their naked bodies limbs tangled.

Byleth and Edelgard kissed." I love you....". Byleth smiled wrapping her arms around her." I love you too my queen forever and always".


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth discovers a shocking effect from the Crests and Edelgard is all too eager to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Futa Byleth Chapter! And What I mean by Edelgard being very eager well this chapter explains all!

Date: 1185  
Location: Adestria

Byleth was having incredibly strange month first she almost died, was revived by the Crest of Flames and lost her power or so she thought, cause the next thing she knew she discovered she had a certain male Anatomy though she could not complain as a Certain white haired Empress who was like her completely naked was currently bobbing her head up and down sucking her Cock, yes Her Cock and Byleth could not help but groaned in pleasure, Edelgard stops and crawls up to her." Enough Foreplay, i know what you want...i want it too". Both groaned then as Edelgard sank onto Byleth, said woman's Cock piercing her Pussy.

" To breed....to mate...i can see it in your eyes....now take me...make me yours".

Byleth did not know what came over her nor cared as She began thrusting up into Edelgard, Edelgard bounced up and down on her cock with each thrust, Edelgard's Breasts bouncing in Rhythm with the thrusts Byleth grips her hips thrusting up into her faster and harder, Edelgard moaned planting her hands on Byleth's stomach as She felt Byleth's cock hitting her cervix, Edelgard threw her head back then screaming as she came and her pussy tightened around Byleth's Cock causing the blue-ish haired woman to Thrust and Cum inside her.

Edelgard felt Byleth's Hot Cum fill her womb and moaned, Byleth snapped then and stands up with her in her arms and slams Edelgard to the wall, Edelgard was against the wall as Byleth stood behind her Fucking her wildly, Her Cock ramming against her Womb Edelgard screamed in pleasure Byleth just kept thrusting harder and faster and deep inside her pussy, her cock hitting that spot inside her as it hit her womb Edelgard came with a scream as Byleth came inside her again but did not stop She turns Edel to face her as she continued to thrust her Big Cock into the Queen's Cunt faster and harder and Deeper Edelgard held onto her Lover as once again She was filled with Cum so much that it leaked onto the floor.

But Byleth's Cock was formed from Magic likely an Effect of the Crests it was still huge her balls still full of Cum, Edelgard was now on her side Byleth behind her, Her Cock thrusting violently hard and fast in and out of her soaking Cunt pushing out cum only to fill it with more but kept ramming her cock into her, Edelgard and Byleth sloppingly kissed as Byleth cums inside her again, Gallons of Cum filled Edelgard's womb spilling out of her pussy like a river, Byleth gets her onto her hands and knees and began fucking her Doggystyle.

Edelgard gripped the bedsheets so hard she might tear them with how many times she was cumming just from being brutally fucked by her Lover, Byleth lifts her upper body back against her breasts and kissed her Queen while one hand squeezed a breast and the other hand slid down to finger Edelgard's Clit, Edelgard moaned and screamed in their kiss, Byleth thrusts faster and harder Cumming inside the Emperor with load after load of cum but she did not stop She pins Edelgard on her back and continues to Violently ram her cock into her, Edelgard arched screaming as she came on Byleth's cock again and again while said woman came inside her again and again but never stopped fucking her.

Edelgard lost count of how many times she came or how many times Byleth came, it would not be surprising if she was pregnant, Edelgard sits up and hugs Byleth and kisses her as well as Byleth continued to thrust violently into her that big Cock ramming into her womb with every fast violent hard thrust but it was soon clear even Cocks of magical nature had limits for Byleth was starting to pant Edelgard felt the telltale throbs of the thrusting cock her pussy squeezing it and Both came with a scream, Edelgard threw her head back screaming as She and Byleth came together.

She felt Byleth's Cock unleash gallon and gallons of Cum into her womb and just kept cumming inside Edelgard filling her to the brim, Edelgard felt her eyes roll into the back of her head her naked body quivering with Byleth's in post climax, both covered in sweat Byleth fell back with Edelgard collapsing on top of her the two kissed and Edelgard rests her ear against Byleth, She closed her eyes listening to the beating heart of Byleth, Byleth wraps her arms around her lover keeping her cock inside Edelgard and the two fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

* Some days later*

Edelgard for the last week had been feeling ill, she knew the signs and thanks to a healer it was discovered she was indeed pregnant upon this she told Byleth and the two shared another passionate night minus the Cock which apparently was temporary, Currently the two laid together on sides facing each other legs tangled." I wish to be honest...i am a little scared...". Byleth hummed, she brought her hand to move some hair out of edelgard's face." Me too...but i think we will be good parents in a world we made together..". Edelgard smiled she snuggles into Byleth closing her eyes." I Love You..". Byleth hugs her closer.

" And I Love You My Emperor".


End file.
